


Fallen

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will and Hannibal are being intimate with other people, and that never ends well. Or does it?





	Fallen

After the fall, Will and Hannibal had set up a new life in Florence. They lived in a small villa, and Will was glad to finally live with his partner in crime. They were hiding under assumed identities. Will found himself at peace though he missed his dogs. He missed them more than his wife to be honest.

*  
Hannibal and Will lived as friends and no intimacies happened. Will wasn’t sure if he truly desired them. So when Hannibal started dating a beautiful and clever woman called Caterina Will had no objections. He went to see his own lovers, one was a lovely woman, but they soon broke it off. He continued to have casual lovers, even considering a man called Roberto. Will brought Roberto home when Hannibal was out with his Caterina. He had his first sexual encounter with a man under Hannibal’s roof, and something in him told him it was a bad idea. He got out of his bedroom to fetch water, half-naked and then Hannibal came home.   
“Oh,” Will said. “This is awkward.”  
“Well,” Hannibal said. “Who is she?”  
“He. His name is Roberto. “  
“I see,” Hannibal said somewhat icily. “I did not know this about you.”  
“It’s a first,” Will said and it occurred to him that he was jealous of Caterina. 

*  
His liaison did not withstand time, and he was glad for it. Hannibal was losing Caterina who was going abroad to never return. She was having a farewell dinner, and Hannibal asked him to join them.  
“Would you join us?” Hannibal asked after the sumptuous meal.  
“Where?” Will asked.  
“In the bedroom.”  
“For..sex?”  
“Yes.”  
“I would like it as farewell gift,” Caterina said. “Please.”  
“How can I refuse?” Will said.  
It was maybe not so odd after all. 

*  
Will carefully undressed Caterina and she worked him out of his shirt while Hannibal removed his pants. As Will caressed her soft breasts, Hannibal was draped across his backside, slowly caressing him, raising shivers with each touch.  
Hannibal’s hard length slid between his cheeks, and Will moaned.  
Caterina took Will’s dick and guided it inside her welcoming warmth. She was soft and very wet, and he sighed in pleasure.  
Hannibal began sliding his cock in earnest against Will, and mouthed at his neck.  
It took superhuman strength for Will not to come there and then.  
He fucked Caterina while Hannibal had him in a very Greek way, and had he not wanted to be Achilles to Will’s Patroclus anyway.  
Will lost it when Hannibal bit his neck, and came inside Caterina.  
He felt Hannibal shake apart and wet his thighs with pearly seed.  
“This was good,” Will said.  
“Yes,” Caterina agreed, and they washed up and then fell asleep together.  
In the morning she was gone and Will turned to his lover and smiled.  
“What do we do?” he asked.  
“You could let me taste you,” Hannibal said.  
“Yes,” Will said. “It should just be you and me from now on.”  
“Yes.”  
“Did you eat my lover?”  
“Do I have to answer that?”  
Will sighed as Hannibal’s mouth descended on him. He already knew the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine he was eaten, yes.


End file.
